


White Knight

by thecryoftheseagulls



Series: Logan Hawke [9]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryoftheseagulls/pseuds/thecryoftheseagulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble from Logan’s pov after Sebastian makes some remarks about his relationship with Anders. Not really Sebastian critical but a little Sebastian critical? Logan just doesn’t like people taking issue with Anders, what can I say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Knight

“He’s a dangerous man,” Sebastian says. “And selfish. Whatever he promised, don’t think he’ll ever put you above his own needs.”

Logan pastes on his appeasing smile, says something mollifying – he’s lucky to have friends who are so concerned about him, it’s great etc. etc. – and beats a hasty retreat

He manages, barely, to make it back to his estate before his fingers start sparking. Before Bodahn can notice his arrival, he ducks into the library. _Selfish_. Logan starts pacing. _Dangerous_. He clenches his hands into fists. _Selfish. Never put you first. His own needs_. With a growl, Logan whirls and shoots a pillar of lightning into the fireplace, setting ablaze what remains of last night’s fire, and he holds it there until he feels the mana inside him draining away.

“Void take it!”

“…Logan?” Anders’ voice carries from the door.

Logan stops without turning around, his shoulders rising and falling as he takes a few breaths and attempts to school his features into a calm expression. Anders is behind him before he has composed himself, hand on his shoulder, turning him. He runs a hand over Logan’s face and cups his chin.

“What is it? What’s wrong, love?”

"I didn’t know you were home,” Logan looks away.

Anders frowns. “Don’t change the subject. You’re upset. Why?”

“It’s nothing.” Logan’s jaw clenches. “Just some shit Vael said. It’s not important.”

“You’re upset,” Anders repeats.

Logan grips both of Anders shoulders. “He’s wrong about you, you know.”

“He said something to you. About me.” Anders raises both brows. “That takes nerve.” Logan grunts. “Logan, what did he say?”

Logan growls and takes his hands from Anders in case he starts setting things on fire again before he says, “He called you selfish. And dangerous. Said you would never put me before yourself, before _your own needs_.” He sneers. Anders tips his head. “What does he know about it, I’d like to know.”

“He’s not wrong, Logan,” Anders says after a moment, sighing. “If I wasn’t selfish, we wouldn’t even be together. I’m not much good at self-denial.”

“Only Sebastian has ever pretended self-denial was the pinnacle of virtue.”

“Perhaps.” Anders smiles, briefly, at the grousing expression on Logan’s face and then his brown eyes grow sad. “But I’ve tried to tell you. You know I’m only going to end up hurting you.”

“That’s shit, Anders. It’s not as though either of us are saints. We both end up hurting each other eventually. That’s the way these things go. And I’d rather be hurt by you than loved by anyone else.”

Anders’ expression flickers. “Logan…”

“No, you listen to me. There’s nothing you can do to drive me away. And you’re not selfish, all right? What you do isn’t for your own good or your own needs, it’s for the mages, for all of us, and that’s the definition of self _less_. So Sebastian can go on with his self-righteous concern all he wants. It’s…it’s absurd, is what it is, and if he says it again I’m going to say so to his face. Maker’s breath.”

Logan grunts when he notices the lightning flickering around his fingers and he flicks it away with irritation. When he looks back, Anders is smiling again.

“What?” Logan scowls.

Anders steps closer and puts his hands on Logan’s hips. “Is this you being the white knight swooping in to defend my honor?” He tugs Logan over by the waistband of his trousers until they’re brushing against each other and murmurs, “Because it’s terribly sexy.”

Logan arches a brow and pitches his voice low to match Anders’ tone. “Is it, now? Hm. That was absolutely my goal. I’m sure.”

“Clever man,” Anders whispers, slipping his fingers down Logan’s trousers till they brush the skin over his hipbones. He tilts his head to brush his lips over the stubble under Logan’s chin, and Logan shivers.

“If you’re, ah, trying to distract me from marching back over there and doing something I’ll regret, it’s working.”

“I know,” Anders says smugly.


End file.
